1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a collage image creating program, a collage image creating method, and a collage image creating device.
2. Related Art
In the technology in JP-A-2013-16973, since a process of generating a mosaic image of a target image is performed by arranging a material image in a mosaic shape, it is not possible to change a position or size of the material image which is arranged in the generated mosaic image. In addition, the technology in JP-A-2013-16973 is not a technology of creating a collage image. In the technology in “Google Inc., “Picasa”, a collage image is generated by obtaining an automatic layout with respect to a plurality of images, and it is possible to change a position or size of an arbitrary image which is arranged in the collage image. However, a rotation of an image is not taken into consideration. In addition, when a position or size of one image which is included in the collage image is changed, it is necessary to adjust the entire balance by manually changing a position or size of another image by a user. When there are many images included in the collage image, the task of adjusting the entire balance is a big burden for a user.
In the technology in JP-A-2013-16973, since a process of generating a mosaic image of a target image is performed by arranging a material image in a mosaic shape, it is not possible to change a position or size of the material image which is arranged in the generated mosaic image. In addition, the technology in JP-A-2013-16973 is not a technology of creating a collage image. In the technology in “Google Inc., “Picasa”, a collage image is generated by obtaining an automatic layout with respect to a plurality of images, and it is possible to change a position or size of an arbitrary image which is arranged in the collage image. However, a rotation of an image is not taken into consideration. In addition, when a position or size of one image which is included in the collage image is changed, it is necessary to adjust the entire balance by manually changing a position or size of another image by a user. When there are many images included in the collage image, the task of adjusting the entire balance is a big burden for a user.